


Sleep Talking

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: Yadongrainy daysHoya is restless, Dongwoo is sleeping like a baby...





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : Keep the flames to a friendly level, first time throwing myself into this. And you arse, you know who you are for pushing me into this fandom YOUUUU *points finger* make me good coffee tomorrow at least :*
> 
> Have some amateur yadong :p

Rain fell slowly in Seoul. It was one of those days, the gray mixed with people rushing, brief cases and school  backpacks a mosaic of colors in the streets. They would stop soon, spring was approaching rapidly. Each drop would give birth to another leaf, another flower that would bloom.

The streets would buzz with happy people, couples exchanging kisses and shyful glances. He'd be in the basement, dancing his ass off, practicing another routine, another rap line. Maybe in the evening he'd stop to eat something, watch a video, call his members to see if they were still alive and sober, Sunggyu you old fucker, and he'd slowly retreat to his dorm.

Why wasn't it such a day today? Filled with work and sweat, the promise of achievement and smiles of his fans. God, how he loved the fan chants, the smiles and the eyes staring with love at him. The way the crowds moved when he'd dance or rap. The way everyone lit up when they  hit the stage together. One unit for the world to see and admire.

His head fell down onto the couch. The TV was murmuring something in the back, news or a commercial, irrelevant.  The kitchen was a few meters a head but empty. He groaned into the pillows. He could dance here in  the living room but he'd hit stuff, break stuff or get yelled by his neighbors about making noises that late in the evening.

How did the day pass so fast?

What did he do today?

He woke up, ate, read, ate, stared through the windows. Did hyung even wake up? He didn't remember Dongwoo appearing through the door of their bedroom at all. They shared a bedroom with two beds to be appropriate. What else did two rappers need? A make shift studio in their dorm and somewhere to crash and wash themselves. Oh and a huge ass wardrobe,  can't forget that one.

Hoya got up and twisted his neck, he heard the bones crack and the muscles strain at the sudden movement. His whole body felt sore and unused. Slowly shuffling to the bedroom door Hoya stopped and listened.

There was only the buzz from the TV and the soft sounds of the fridge accompanying the rain outside.

He knocked and then cursed. Dongwoo wouldn't even wake up if you dropped a working pneumatic hammer onto his skull. Knocking was useless. He opened the door and walked into the dark room. Of course he slept without any light whats ever so it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Once they did he noticed a figure onto the bed. When did he push their beds together? Limbs everywhere, the blankets on the floor. He even noticed his shirt lifting revealing milky skin.

˝Hyung?˝- Hoya said in a horse voice. Did he speak today at all? -˝Hyuuung˝- He replied and kicked his leg. Dongwoo didn't even stir. His breathing was still steady, deep in slumber.  Irritated he kicked him again. Dongwoo's leg moved but he still remained deep asleep.  Hoya cursed and grabbed his leg pulling him towards him. He slid down like a pancake. His stomach roared at the thought of food.

An irritated, hungry and moody Hoya. Unable to use his energy during the day. It was a dangerous combination to be close to.

He watched the Mother of Infinite, The Gummy angel, the Dinosaur sleep sound with no care in the world. How could he sleep the whole day long? Didn't his body hurt from being motionless that long? Maybe he should help him exercise the sore limbs.

Hoya sat on Dongwoo's leg and grabbed one long arm. He was always proud of his lean, muscled arms. He inspected the skin  and using his fingers massaged it slowly. It was smooth under his touch making him purr. Next were his shoulders and the neck that he tried no to strangle.

With no thought he wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed. The smooth skin under his hands was exhilarating. His breath quickened. What would Dongwoo's reaction be to this,  under his gaze and arms, pinned to the bed?

˝Fuck me˝- Hoya whispered and shook his head. What was he doing?

˝Mmm..˝- Dongwoo's lips let out a gasp and a moan. His slowly opened his eyes. - ˝Breakfast time?˝

˝Unless you want to eat me, no˝- Hoya said with a shaky vocie. Wait what?

˝You're on the menu? Since when?˝ - Dongwoo stretched under him and yawned. His shirt was lifted more and he saw the hem of his boxers, green with white dots. The older one blinked a few times and smiled. Hoya sat frozen. The bravado left him.

He shrieked when a hand grabbed his thigh.

˝Didn't you say breakfast was offered?˝

˝No I did not˝- Hoya tried to move but was turned over, Dongwoo on him. He grinned and slowly lifted his shirt throwing it aside. Next were the shorts and he sat there, only in his boxers and earrings. They covered oh so much, Hoya thought with sarcasm and automatically rolled his eyes. This perked the other and he was pushed onto his back.

˝Which part should I have first? I overslept didn't I?˝- Pouting he moved his was down Hoya's shorts and threw them above his head. Hoya was wearing purple boxers underneath. He watched him. Every word and thought he had stopped. He basically heard the gyu hamster in his mind frantically running in his wheel.

˝I should have a warm meal, don't you think? To warm my belly for the work later on˝- He drawled. His long fingers grabbed the hem of Hoya's boxers and yanked them down at once. Hoya cursed and yelped at the same time.

Not from the air hitting his crotch but the fact that a very amused and grinning Dongwoo was staring at his half hard dick. He felt his cheeks blush and the heat rise rapidly when a cold hand wrapped himself around his dick. Groaning he thrusted his hips upwards. Dongwoo took it as an invite to wrap those damn lips around the head of Hoya's dick and suckle slowly. He lazily lapped at the head, moving the skin around the shaft with his hands.

˝Of fuck meeeeeee˝ -  Hoya moaned at the ceiling. Dongwoo nestled himself on his thighs and continued to suck, adding more and more of Hoya's dick into his mouth. As the warmth and sucking increased so did Hoya's curses.  His eyes closed from the pleasure and allowed his hand to grab Dongwoo's hair. He tugged on the strands pushing his hips up.  Each time Dongwoo's head would hit the base of his crotch he'd push up ward and keep him there for a few seconds. He did it more and more, adding pressure each time.

His tongue was out, licking his lower lip as Dongwoo kept him inside. Hollowing his cheeks he kept sucking and licking. Muscle spasms in Hoya's thighs told him he was close. His other hand played with the muscles, squeezing and massaging. He moved his head faster, sucking as hard as he could.

Groaning Hoya kept his eyes shut tight. One hand was already grabbing Dongwoo's hair and the other kept a death grip on the headboard. He climaxed in Dongwoo's mouth a few sucks later. Opening his eyes he was glued to the scene of the older man swallowing and pushing his own fingers in his mouth. He scissored them. His lips were smeared  with cum , swollen from the sucking.

Hoya was about to say something when Dongwoo grabbed his boxers and pulled them off hastily. He was rewarded by the sight of his legs in the air, ass open and his fingers going in one by one. He was careful and slow as he prepared himself. Moaning as the two fingers moved in a rhythm. Hoya swallowed hard. He didn't dare look somewhere else.

˝Do you mind my spit?˝- Dongwoo asked with a cheeky grin. He was on his knees, a half hard dick in his hands. No this. Even though his was erect, the head blunt and red with blood.

˝Whut?˝

˝Spit?˝

˝Aha now˝- He said without knowing what he was saying. Dongwoo spat on his dick and positioned himself above his dick. Hoya stared shocked. He was about ˝Oh fuck˝- He moaned as Dongwoo let himself onto his dick. His breath was ragged and he tried not to move letting Dongwoo adjust to him.

˝How does it feel?˝- Donwgoo teased. He moved back and fort slowly. Hoya's gaze was constant on him and he enjoyed the attention. Hoya sat up straight and grabbed his hips.

˝Move˝- Complying he started to ride him, never breaking the eye contact. He grinded himself and moaned. Hoya's hips stayed motionless and he grumbled. He thrusted more aggressively. Hoya's hands moved across his stomach, his chest and stayed above his collar bones. He circled his hands around Dongwoo's neck and thrusted up. He squeezed lightly and started to move, adding pressure to their rhythm,  picking up the pace faster.

Hoya's eyes were dazed, the vision filled with Dongwoo moving on top of  him, filling himself with his dick. Moaning because of his dick.  He stopped moving and pulled him on top, letting him fall onto his back. Dongwoo's legs were on his shoulder, dick back inside. They both moaned at the reconnect and he thrusted deep and fast. One hand held Dongwoo's neck, squeezing it , the other was wrapped around Dongwoo's dick.

Thrusting and squeezing they climaxed one after another. Dongwoo spilling his release between their stomachs, sticking them together. He could feel the warm sperm as Hoya came.

The room was filled with haggard breathing and pulsating heartbeats.

Hoya pulled out and collapsed beside Dongwoo. He felt exhausted in a nice way. His muscles had been used finally.

˝I've had breakfast, how about I get lunch now?˝- Dongwoo smiled. Hoya cursed into the duvet.

˝You're insatiable hyung˝

˝I could always go to Sung-˝

˝And you'd get fucked by his squinty eyes? My ass!˝- Hoya  laughed.

˝You're offering your ass now? Exceeellent˝- Dongwoo was up already grinning.

˝Don't you dare..˝

˝Aw cmmon˝- Dongwoo pouted.

 

* * *

The end?


End file.
